zoolaplexfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
This is a list of all the characters who appear in Zoolaplex and all canon works set in the overall Zoolaverse. Spoiler Warning: Some characters are intrinsic to the plot and all information that is up to the current episode is left unhidden, so beware of spoilers. List of Zoolaplex Characters Main Characters (Zoolaplex Staff and Associated) * Mike Connelly- The work-a-holic member of the Zoolaplex who strives to have an infallible work ethic and refrain from situations that are either dangerous or make him generally uncomfortable. Best friends of a vitriolic sort with Andy Evans and the one to complain about his situation the least; adversely, he is also the most priveleged of the main cast but is overall well-meaning and willing to understand. He is played by actor Arthur 'Kiba' Walker from Season 1 Episode 1 to Season 2 Episode 6 and Malcolm Ray from Season 2 Episode 7 onwards. * Andy Evans- A slacker with a knack for figuring out exactly how to get the most done with the smallest amount of effort, he has a knack for generally being snarky, sarcastic, and abrasive through his pranks, jokes and other plans that result in almost as much difficulty for the rest of the Zoolaplex staff as the customers himself. He's a brilliant but lazy thinker who takes after his older sister Leanne, but prefers to use his own mind games in order to get himself as many breaks as possible for as long as possible. He is played by Reece Bridger, who is also the showrunner for the series. * Drake Moran- The very definition of cynical and confrontational, Drake cares for nothing, lives for nothing, and takes shit from nobody. Open about his thoughts and negative with a capital "N", Drake's a dark and brooding figure who rarely considers himself part of the group and actively outright hates almost everyone. However, this doesn't keep him from being altruistic from time to time when the mood's right and it doesn't prevent him in helping out his coworkers, albeit in his own snarky apathetic way. As the series progresses, more and more of his secrets are revealed and the reasons for his dark nature come to light. He was played by Benjamin 'Gaarstyn' Badorf from Season 1 Episode 1 to Season 1 Episode 6 and Sean Benoit from Season 1 Episode 7 onwards. * Leanne Evans- Andy Evans's older sister and one of the craftiest con artists in the Cityville area, operating mostly around and inside the Zoolaplex. Con schemes are both her source of income and her source of entertainment, and she gets a level of satisfaction from duping idiot customers out of their money. While not actually employed by the Zoolaplex, Larry and other members of the managerial staff consider her an honorary Zoolaplex worker with all the power and freedoms therein. She was played by Rachel Lynn from Season 1 Episode 1 to Season 1 Episode 10 and Sarah Polton from Season 1 Episode 11 onwards. * Caroline Reeves- The assistant manager of the Zoolaplex and a warm, motherly figure to the staff, she is the most overall polite and amicable member of the Zoolaplex staff, rarely if not never speaking ill of anyone and lenient to a definite fault, her difficulty would be caring far too much. She claimed at first to just be employed by the Zoolaplex "for the free popcorn", but in reality she's doing this to support her son Tyler, who's terminally ill due to a rare type of sarcoma in his system. She has to weather a failing marriage and tragic loss by using her maternal skills as much as she can, and is an integral part of the Zoolaplex. She was played by Patricia Brady in Season 1 Episode 1 and Jessie Smith from Season 1 Episode 2 onwards. * Ray McAllister- The newest hire at the Zoolaplex, Ray is cherubically young looking for his age, a college freshman at Cityville University looking to pursue a career in psychiatry. He is timid and has difficulties standing up to himself or facing uncertain times, he is one of the more innocent members of the Zoolaplex staff. He opens up slowly and strongly appreciates being part of the Zoolaplex family, looking up to his coworkers. As it turns out, he is actually as young as he looks, and made it to Cityville U from having an eidetic photographic memory. The show follows his transformation from wide-eyed and trying to make it work at his job and in college to someone who realizes how bad the world can get. He was played by Corwin Lucas from Season 1 Episode 3 to Season 1 Episode 4 and Ryan Lawhon from Season 1 Episode 5 to Season 1 Episode 12. The role was transfered back to Corwin Lucas in Season 2 Episode 1. * Alize Abendroth- The Zoolaplex's head of marketing strategies and HR, Alize is quick on trends and inventive to a fault. She is tech-savvy, avidly plays video games, and loves art and design. She can be driven to insane levels of rage and aggression when her plans go awry or when people, particularly customers, get in the way. She is a self-described experimentalist and often gets very creative in her marketing strategies. She has albinism which she covers up with hair dye and contacts not out of any kind of internal shame but simply wanting to be at the head of the next big trend. She also is a She was played by Asia Graves in Season 1 Episode 2 and Tiffany Cushman from Season 1 Episode 5 onwards. * Larry Crawford- The general supervisor of the Zoolaplex and the supportive older brother figure to the Zoolaplex staff, Larry knows the dark secrets of most of the staff and is the person his coworkers come to for support and aid whenever they need it. He's a bit too relaxed when it comes to breaks and schedules which stems from his seeing the staff of the Zoolaplex not just as his best friends, but his only friends, and closely associates with all of them. However, under that amicable and supportive exterior, if you steal, harass, assault or break the law in front of him in general or anywhere in or near the vicinity of the Zoolaplex, he lets the subdued anger that he's had since early childhood loose and takes advantage of the Cityville bylaws to let out his anger on those who threaten the security of his coworkers via applied blunt trauma. Otherwise, he usually lets out his anger and high strung tension by taking a daily morning job through one of Cityville's parks. He is played by Mark Sullivan. * Casey Delaine- One of the two members of the main cast who aren't actually employed by the Zoolaplex, Casey was formerly a part of a shipping company that specializes in shipping popcorn to Cityville's multiplexes, Casey exudes extravagance and cares not for heteronormativity or gender roles. An avid fan of the goings on of the Hollywood limelight and an experimentalist with fashion and design far ahead of his time, Casey goes into things with his own particular brand of sass and forwardness, not afraid to be himself 100% without holding anything back, which sometimes comes off a little too strong but lets him be a far more approachable Casey who's honest with himself and honest in general. He's played by Ricky Lords. * Pete Bossman- The manager of the Zoolaplex, a person who has only recently been heard and never seen, speaking to the crew through his intercom system he had set up recently in order to keep tabs on people. He's played by Rob Tromp. Supporting Characters * Jon- Jon is the recurring narrator for the series, providing humorous versions of content warnings in order to get around YouTube's rule when the show first came out that only paid channels came with content trigger warnings. Engages in his own shenanigans and fights the writer Reece Bridger occasionally, questioning his content. He is played by Honest Trailers narrator Jon Bailey. * Chrissie- Chrissie is a counseling hotline operator who Leanne calls when she hits an emotional rut in her life. Snarky, witty and full of decent advice, she hits it off with Leanne fairly well and the two become friends. Unfortunately, Chrissie initially wasn't aware Leanne was also the same con artist who messed with her in the first episode. She becomes close friends with Leanne after being saved by her from a traumatizing experience in which she was almost raped, and continues associating with the girls and other characters, while still having emotional scars and fears from what almost happened to her. She is played by Joey Lanuza. * Doctor Sonia Labeau- Doctor Sonia Labeau is a clinical psychologist by trade who first comes across the Zoolaplex staff while ordering tickets for "Little Mischief". Witnessing Larry knocking out a counterfeiter and seeing the hostility between Zoolaplex employees, she convinces Caroline that she needs to evaluate the Zoolaplex staff out of moral obligation so none of them end up spree killing. She's also actually a close friend of Alize Abendroth and also becomes good friends with Leanne. She gets into a relationship with Hanna in "Happy Hour". She's voiced by Rochelle Chiang. * Doug Robinson- Doug is Ray's pot-smoking college roommate who frequents the Zoolaplex. His perpetually high demeanor leads to him being disoriented and having fuzzy memory and fuzzier common sense, but he is supportive of Ray and very friendly to the rest of the Zoolaplex staff as well as Casey. He was played by Daj Pierson in Season 1 Episode 5 and by Kevin Austin from Season 1 Episode 11 onwards. * Tyler Reeves- Tyler Reeves is Caroline's son. Terminally ill due to a rare version of cardiac sarcoma, he tries to be strong for his mother and live as good as he can given the circumstances. Childishly innocent and tear-jerkingly optimistic about his chances. He was played by Daj Pierson in Season 1 Episode 7 and Arthur 'Kiba' Walker from Season 1 Episode 12 onwards. * Versace- 'The manager of the Winterland clothing store and Casey's manager, she's tough but fair on her employees and generally friendly, however she becomes far more irritable and hostile when she gets stuck in a dangerous situation when she learns that someone's been laundering Winterland funds and stealing stock directly from the back room. She's played by Ky Pauley. * 'Zed- A coworker of the Winterland clothing store and a friend of Casey Delaine. He's high functioning autistic (defined as having Asperger's Syndrome in-show) and particular about what he does, the way he speaks and how he handles tasks around the store. He's friendly and amicable even if he doesn't have the best time showing it. He has his suspicions as to whether or not Vince was really guilty. He was played by Robyn McConnell from Season 1 Episode 9 onwards. * Hanna- One of Leanne's closer friend, she's a Chinese-American model who's the daughter of a very successful Hong Kong actress. She's shy and from a household that's a bit overbearing, and generally has a sweet demeanor. She becomes attracted to and gets into a physical relationship with Sonia. * Donny Keane- 'One of Charles's crew, who actually doesn't dislike Ray and secretly is accepting of him and doesn't care about Ray's big secret no matter what Charles says, actually finding it impressive. He just has to toe the line Charles draws in order to stay in favor at Cityville U. * 'Jessica- Charles Wickman's emotionally abused girlfriend and a member of Charles's clique. She soon joins Winterland along with Casey and begins to confide in him and become close friends. * Jake Glass- * Doctor Greene- The doctor in charge of overseeing Tyler at the hospital and keeping Caroline up-to-date on Tyler's condition and possible medical options. * Mrs. Elayne- Drake's British housekeeper, guardian and, by circumstance, the one who knows the most about what happened to Drake and his family and the one who pushes Ray to continue growing his friendship with Drake in order to prevent him from driving off the slippery slope. She is also very skilled at self defense, knocking Charles senseless in one encounter. * Vince Andre- One of the first hirees for the Winterland clothing store alongside Casey and Zed. He's been consistently fired from various jobs, normally due to racist microaggressions leading to people suspecting him when anything goes wrong. He was subsequently fired by Versace when stuff started going missing even though there was no evidence. He is played by Kevin Austen. * Jai- The member of the corporate branch of the company that owns the Zoolaplex who Larry and the other managerial staff of the Zoolaples go to in order to keep the Zoolaplex around even through all its technical, structural, and managerial faults. * Riley Robinson- Doug's sister, works as a consultant for companies in taking eco-conscious steps forward. Antagonists * Susan Donahue- A child actress and contractor of an auto-immune disease that left her at three and a half feet in height, she uses the height to her advantage and sets up a drug empire that sells methamphetamines, crack cocaine, and PCP, using her height to pose as a lost little girl who sells drugs to her clients who pretend to be her supervisor or guardian. She is prone to using staff to help guide her to her client in order to strengthen her alibi. She was caught by an undercover cop posing as a buyer after being escorted to him by Drake Moran. She was an antagonist in episode 1 and was played by Dezzi Beane. * The Robbers- Two robbers who appear at different times to try to rob the Zoolaplex of all its money. Drake talks the first one, who wasn't even armed with a real gun, down, distracting him by talking about going bigger and proper procedure for robbing a bank in order to keep him from noticing Larry to come up and knock him out with a baseball bat. The second robber, who was actually armed with a shotgun, held up Ray, who convinced the robber that more valuable stuff was in the lost and found, also distracting the robber from being hit by a baseball bat. They were antagonists in Season 1 Episode 3 and played by William Turbett and Jacob Anderson. * The Counterfeiter- An insulting, brash criminal who tries to "cleverly" trick the Zoolaplex staff by using counterfeit bills, who tries to cut costs by printing them in one-sided grayscale. When Larry called him out on it and the counterfeiter accidentally admitted it, Larry bashed him in the head with a crowbar and knocked him out. He was a minor antagonist in Season 1 Episode 4 and was played by Jacob Anderson. * Charles Wickman Jr.- A vicious manipulator and son of the dean of Cityville U, he is a bigoted misogynist and racist who enjoys ruining people's lives with his affinity of information gathering, threatening, manipulation, and coercion, targeting people who have things he can't and taking things just because he can. He was played by Robyn 'CubixFalls' McConnell from Season 1 Episode 5 to Season 1 Episode 11 and Josh Chichester on Season 1 Episode 12. The trailers indicate Griffin Puatu as the new voice of Charles for Season 2. * Norville Greenandbachen- The union boss for Chapter 207 of the butter manufacturer's union who just wanted more rights for his worker and negotiations with Churnee CEO Harry Spreadem. However, his words are heavily impressionable and have power over the majority idiot masses, which leads to his nonaggressive protest spiraling into a militaristic cult. He is the secondary antagonist of Season 1 Episode 6 and is played by Edwyn 'Ohmadon' Tiong. * Brother Perry and The Cult of Greenandbachen- Brother Perry was a member of the Churnee Butter workforce and a member of his union chapter under the leadership of Norville Greenandbachen. Easily swayed in the worst possibly way by Norville's non-violent speeches, Brother Perry set up the Cult of Greenandbachen, which proceeded to declare Norville as a messiah and their butter as perfect ambrosia, while denouncing Popitz popcorn as heathenous and of the devil. He led the Cult to attack the transport plant in between the two factories and led to the deaths of dozens of people via molten butter and murder. He is the main antagonist of Season 1 Episode 6 played by Charles Garzon. * Ollie- Pretending to be a friendly if clumsy bar patron to Chrissie, in reality he was planning on spiking her next drink after spilling the first one with rohypnol in order to sexually assault or kidnap her. The friendly guise he has trouble keeping as he consistently forces himself into her personal space and is completely unwilling to respect her boundaries and wishes to be left alone, leading him to show more and more of his true misogynist feelings. When his plan was discovered, he tried taking Chrissie by force but was knocked out. He was played by Andy 'TheDragonHat' Cowley. * The Hipsters- Zombie-like and hell-bent on pushing their non-mainstream media and culture, these Blackberry-using, intentionally edgy hordes of Bohemian counterculture flock by the dozen to the release of the latest Coen Brothers movie, "Trigger Warning". They are the antagonists of Season 1 Episode 10 and are played by Tyler Lawson, Skyler McGlothlen, E.J. Zuniga, Catherine Ruth, Jake Ross, Roy Ramos, Lisa Ellison, and Cliff 'BattleAthlete' Hicks. * Thomas Moran- Drake Moran's father who in some way is responsible for whatever happened to Drake's mother and sister (possibly murder but it's not elaborated upon by the end of the first season) and Drake's outlook on the world in general. * Jack Reeves- Caroline Reeves's abusive, neglectful, childlike husband who works in a corporate office. Frequently cheats on her and belittles her. * "Big Bastard" Bob- A belligerent asshole who believes the First Amendment allows him the right to verbally abuse anyone who does not meet up to his own unsaid expectations of other people, who frequently spouts offensive terms. * James Crawford- Larry Crawford's father, a corporate executive who forced Larry into a narrow-minded view of success and forcefully made him adopt practices involving hurting other people to climb the ladder to get what you want. His emotionally restrictive treatment of Larry, as well as his constant manipulation of Larry's softer side partially led to Larry's chronic anger issues. * Joe Novak- A con-man for hire paid by Charles Wickman to disrupt activities at the Zoolaplex, forcing everyone to remain in the building including Caroline Reeves whose son Tyler was dying in the hospital from a medical treatment failing to work. * Hardcore and 8-Ball- A duo of gun-toting meth dealers who were underlings for Susan Donahue, out for revenge against a rival drug dealer called "Rosenberg", a parody of Heisenberg. They kidnap Leanne, leading Riley, Alize, Chrissie, Sonia, and Hanna to come to her rescue. One of the duo was Riley's ex-boyfriend, who she had left partially because of unsatisfactory sex. Minor Characters * Serah- * Angela- Category:Characters